At the Diner
by MuffyLooWho
Summary: Marc comes in to Bob's Diner and helps Sang give the boys a hard time.


**I don't own the characters, just this idea.**

I walked up to the table, excited about being able to help out the boys. I knew Luke didn't want me out front, meeting other Academy members, but with them being short waitresses, I was able to use Uncle to help me convince him. Notepad in hand, I headed over to a table where two guys and a girl sat. As I approached, the one guy raised his head, looking at me. His eyes lit up in recognition at the same time I realized where I knew him from. I remembered Dr. Green called him Marc.

"Hey, little doctor." He said, smiling at me, as his two companions looked at him and I curiously. "This lovely girl is the one that patched me up after someone," he looked pointedly at the girl, who feigned an innocent look, "shot me with the nail gun."

I smirked, but blushed a little. "Probably best that Doctor Roberts gave you that shot beforehand," I told him. "You were my first, and only, patient." I leaned a little closer to him and stage whispered, "I'm not really a doctor."

"Kinda realized that when you pulled the nail out with your bare hand, sweetheart," he said, laughing. The girl and other guy both looked at me with mouths open, and then started laughing themselves.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything," I said, smiling. "I was expecting to get in trouble. Or Dr. Green getting in trouble."

"I told you, I don't sue the pretty ones." The other guy at the table guffawed, while the girl smacked Marc on the arm. "Ow," he gave an exaggerated cry that caused the girl to roll her eyes.

"You should have done something to make it hurt worse," she said. "Name's Kayli. Brandon. And you know Marc, poor girl." Marc gave her a fake hurt look while the guy she called Brandon laughed again. She presented her hand, and I shook it, a bit timidly. I still wasn't used to touching anyone but the guys.

"Sang," I said. "I'm going to be your waitress for today. What can I start you out with?" As they gave their orders, and I wrote them down, I felt eyes on me. I glanced to the counter to see Luke, North and Gabe watching me. No, not me. Watching Marc. I turned my attention back to the table, and repeated the order to make sure I had gotten everything. Turning, I walked over to the counter to hand the ticket back to the kitchen. Luke placed his hand on my arm, looking at me, while Gabe and North kept their eyes on Marc's table.

"Who's that?" Luke asked me. I couldn't make out his tone.

"Just a guy I helped Dr. Green with at the hospital. He and the others seem nice." He raised his eyes back to the table, and I saw him let out a breath. "That's what I'm afraid of," he almost whispered to himself.

I didn't know really what to say. I had already reassured him that I wasn't going anywhere. I went behind the counter, filling up condiments and napkin holders until I heard the bell ding, signalling my order was up. Before I could turn to get it, I felt a big presence behind me.

"Sang Baby, why don't you help out Uncle in the back. I can take care of this."

"I can serve the food, North," I told him, letting the frustration seep into my voice. I grabbed the plates, placing them quickly on the tray and hefting it. I balanced it as I walked, trying to get out of reach. I heard North make a humphing sound behind me, but he didn't follow. I came up to Marc's table, trying not to let my annoyance show. Kayli, however looked at me, and smirked.

"Looks like your boy over there's not happy." She nodded at North, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, glaring at all of us. Luke and Gabe were close behind him, mimicking his stance. I sighed, and turned back to them.

"Which one?" I quipped as I handed out there food. Kayli and Brandon chuckled, while Marc got an intrigued look on his face. When the last plate was on the table, I felt arms snake around my waist, and I was drawn into Marc's lap. I stiffened, ready to push up and off of him, when I heard hm whisper in my ear. I grinned at what he was saying, and relaxed back against him. He looked up at Kayli and Brandon, doing that silent communication that I had begun thinking came from being in the Academy. They both slowly began smiling.

"Get your hands off of her," I heard North roar, and flinched, knowing he was coming over. Marc's arms tightened around me, and he shushed me, letting me know it was OK. I watched as North, Luke and Gabe stalked over to the table. North reached out to grab me, and Marc stared him down, knocking his arm away before he could touch me.

"Dude," he said. "You're really going to just grab her like a caveman?" He placed his face next to mine, resting his chin on my shoulder. "You can come with me, sweetheart."

"Take him, please," Kayli piped up, Brandon's arm slung over her shoulder. "Then he'll leave me alone." She winked, at me, or him or both of us I wasn't sure. "I can even give you tips on how to handle him."

"She handled me rather well on her own," Marc said, and I blushed at the innuendo blatant in his tone. "Especially since, as she said it herself, I was her first and only." He nuzzled my neck, and I shivered, still not used to being touched like this by anyone but the guys. I forced myself to play along, and smirked at Kayli.

"I'd say I nailed it," I said, and Kayli's eyes went wide before she began to laugh. Brandon joined in, followed by Marc. I was chuckling lightly myself when I looked over at the boys. North was glowering, as I expected, and Gabe just had his mouth open in shock. But what caused me to sober up, rocking back hard, was the look of hurt on Luke's face. He turned and walked quickly towards the back, and I pushed away from Marc, hurrying after him. I heard Marc say my name, but Kayli hushed him. I couldn't heat what she was saying, but I could pick up the serious tone. I didn't care. I had to make things right with Luke.

I caught him just as he was heading out the door in the back. "Luke!" I cried out, pushing myself faster. "Stop! Please. It was a joke." I caught his arm, turning him to me. I looked up into his eyes, the hurt stark in them, and deeper, a fear I hadn't recognized before.

"Sang," he whispered. "I can't."

"Shhhh," I said, placing my finger against his lips. "It was a joke. I was annoyed with North for not letting me do my job. Marc was helping me out."

"You looked like you both were familiar with each other. And his comment about being your first..." I shook my head, interrupting him.

"I helped pull a nail out of his leg one time, while working with Dr. Green. He was my first patient. That's all."

"Sang," Luke stepped up to me, wrapping his arms around me. I immediately wrapped my arms around him, pulling him as tightly to me as he pulled me to him. "Sang," he whispered again, his lips brushing my ear. "Please don't ever leave me. Leave us. I couldn't handle that."

"Never," I whispered, pulling back to look at him. He tugged at my wrist, pushing my fingers against my lips before lowering his head to kiss them. And suddenly, I didn't want that barrier between us. I wanted him, wanted to feel him. As he pulled away to change the angle, I dropped my hand, and his lips met mine. His eyes opened, going wide, but I grabbed his head before he could pull back, forcing him to continue the kiss. It was exciting, and scary and sweet and oh so different from anything I had read about or seen on TV. His eyes closed again, and I was pulled roughly against him, the angle deepening, the kiss hardening.

My heart raced, my body trembling. I wanted this, I wanted to be closer to him. I wanted to climb inside of him, pour myself into him. I couldn't get close enough, and I moaned a little in frustration from this. Way too soon he pulled back, right about the time I heard a throat clear behind us. Luke and I separated, and I felt the heat rising in my cheeks from being caught.

Kayli and Marc both stood there, looking a little sheepish, although Kayli flashed me a secret smile and wink. I smiled back, ducking my head. Marc stepped forward, addressing Luke. "I'm sorry, man. I went too far. We were just having a bit of fun, and Sang agreed to go along with it. We didn't want to cause any trouble." He held a hand out to Luke, who didn't hesitate to take it with a firm shake.

"Looks like things worked out well, though." Marc smirked at me. "Although, I had thought before...Nevermind. No hard feelings, man." He and Kayli went back through the door, leaving Luke and I alone. I was suddenly nervous, afraid I had gone too far before.

"I should get back to work," I said, giving him a way out. Before I got to the door, however, I felt his hand on my arm. Stopping, my head was tipped back, and my lips captured again. The angle was awkward, but it was so sweet. He released me, opening the door to usher me in.

"Get to work," he said in a mock commanding tone. The sparkle in his eyes betrayed his stern countenance. I smiled, walking back into the dining area towards where Gabe was cleaning up Marc's table, his back to me.

"North got a call," Gabe said as he turned around. He took one look at me, and walked into the kitchen. "Oy," I heard him yell. "Luke, why does Trouble look thoroughly kissed?"


End file.
